


Secrets and Torture

by Waya_Rainwater_1



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Adam throws a tantrum from being held, Cute Adam, Kitten Adam, M/M, Ronan Swears, Understanding friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 19:25:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13596756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waya_Rainwater_1/pseuds/Waya_Rainwater_1
Summary: Adam has hidden a secret from his friends but they find out and it's not long before they start to tease him. but as soon as Adam becomes comfortable in sharing his secret his dad shows up and it's not long before they find out another secret.





	Secrets and Torture

It was dark out, everything was hidden in the blackness of the night. The only thing that lit his way home was the street lamps. Adam had just gotten off work at the hospital where he was a doctor. He had to sneak some blood bags into his work bag to keep him going for a few more days, at least until that fridge full of blood bags expired. Adam wasn’t what you’d call an ordinary human, he was extra ordinary with supernatural needs, in fact he wasn’t human at all. Adam Parrish was a vampire. Adam swore to himself that he would never feed off a human, he would only drink from bagged blood. Before he worked at the hospital Adam feed on field mice that he found in the field by his house. Adam didn’t want to hurt anyone, he wanted to help people. That’s why he became a doctor in the first place. He brought out his keys and unlocked the door to monmouth manufacturing. Adam lived with three guys, Richard Gansey III, Noah Czerny, and Ronan Lynch. He never told them his secret and he wasn’t going to let them find out. 

Gansey looked up from his computer and journal as Adam entered the room. 

“Hello Adam, did you have a good day at the hospital?” he asked and Adam nodded. “Yeah, but I’m tired. I’m going to head upstairs and take a shower” he said, Gansey nodded and looked back at his computer. Adam walked up the stairs to his room. Once he was inside he went to his closet and deposited the blood bags in his mini fridge. The was a knock on his bedroom door. “Yeah?” Adam called out closing his mini fridge and closet doors. It was Noah who entered his room. “Hey Adam, dinner will be ready in five” he said. 

“Alright, what are we having?” 

“Spaghetti and garlic bread”

Fear struck Adam at that very moment. Adam was allergic to garlic. “Adam? Hey Adam, you okay?” Noah asked. 

“Y-yeah, but tell Gansey I’m not going to have garlic bread” Adam said weakly and managed a small smile. Noah looked at him with confusion but then shrugged his shoulders and left the room. Adam sighed, oh my god he was this close to being poisoned by his worst fear and his worst allergy. Five minutes later Adam was changed and headed into the kitchen. Gansey was serving everyone while Ronan and Noah were sitting at the table. Ronan had his headphones on and his eyes were closed. Gansey looked at Adam with a confused look. “Adam, Noah said you didn’t want garlic bread. Why?” he asked. Adam panicked so he decided to tell them part of the truth. “A-allergies” he said quickly. “You’re allergic to garlic bread?” Noah asked trying to stifle a snicker. Gansey looked hurt by that. “No, garlic. I’m allergic to garlic” Adam said, getting annoyed. Noah looked immediately guilty and Gansey had a look of panic on his face. “Oh Adam I’m so sorry I should have asked you what you’re allergic to” Gansey said panicking. Adam smiled and shook his head, “it’s okay Gansey, you didn’t think of it at the time. You guys can eat the bread,besides that means more bread for you guys. I’ll just have the spaghetti.” he said while smiling. Gansey hesitated then set a plate of spaghetti down in front of Adam. once Gansey was done serving them he sat down himself and they began to eat. Ronan didn’t take his headphones off the whole time and once he was done he grabbed his water bottle and got up but then he tripped and fell with an oomph. Turns out his bottle was open and it spilled all over Adam. he felt his skin burning. “Ow shit! What was in that!?” Adam nearly shouted. 

“Um, holy water?” Ronan answered. Shit he was burning faster. Adam jumped up from the table and sprinted upstairs, he could have flew but that would risk more suspicion. Once Adam was in his room he discarded the wet pants and shirt. Gansey rushed into the room and Adam yelped in surprise.

“What the hell!?” Adam screeched and looked at the now frozen Gansey.

“A-Adam? Y-you’re burning… wha-?” Gansey started. Adam looked down at himself and cursed under his breath then ran into the bathroom in his room and locked the door. Adam went over to the towel closet in his bathroom and took out emergency clothes. He put on the clothes and looked at himself in the mirror. His eyes were violet purple, bright violet purple! Adam needed to calm down or else his fangs would show and he would start to smell his friends blood from outside the door. 

“Adam? Are you okay? What’s going on, why did your skin burn?” Gansey asked on the other side of the door.

“Gansey I’ll be out in a minute alright just go downstairs!” Adam cried and slumped to the floor in front of the door. He hugged his knees to his chest and laid his head on them. Adam was fully panicking now, his fangs shot out, he could smell his friends blood on the other side of the door. 

“Adam… please tell me what’s going on. We can’t help you unless you tell us” Gansey said softly. 

“What the hell!? Why are there bags of blood in your closet in a mini fridge?” Ronan shouted, sounding concerned and mad at the same time. Adam unlocked the door and opened it just a crack to see Ronan holding a bag full of donated blood in front of the door. Adam could feel his eyes widen. He snatched the bag out of Ronan’s hand, and closed the door. Adam needed blood or else he was going to hurt his friends. He bit into the bag and drank. B negative was the blood he was drinking, it tasted good but it needed to be warmed up, he drank it anyway. Soon the bag was empty and he wasn’t satisfied. He opened the door a crack and peered out. His friends were looking at the door in surprise and shock. He looked at the mini fridge, it had a lot of blood bags in it. Adam pointed to a bag slowly, “p-please?” 

Noah looked at the fridge and walked over to it. He with drawled a bag and handed it to Adam carefully where  Adam hesitated to grab it from his hand. Adam didn’t want his friends to be scared but it looked like they were. Adam still hesitated to grab the bag but he was hungry so he slowly and carefully took the bag from Noah’s hand then shut the door a little but Ronan’s foot stopped it from closing. Adam panicked again. 

“Ronan I-” Adam started but Ronan cut him off. 

“No, you will get out here and tell us what the fuck is going on!” he said with his voice filled with venom. 

Adam hesitated but slowly opened the door then made a dash for the small corner by his bed and the wall. He drew his knees in and hid the bag in between them and his chest then bit into it and drank. Adam tried to make himself as small as possible so his friends would stop staring at him with wide eyes, it made him uncomfortable.

“Adam? What… what are you?” Gansey asked with concern and fear. The bag was empty a second later and he discarded it in a biohazard waste bin underneath his bed. Ronan walked over and pulled the bin out and Gansey gasped while Ronan’s expression hardened with suspicion.

”shit, fucking shit. Why the hell didn’t you tell us Adam? We could’ve fucking helped you! I mean come on you’re a fucking doctor for crying out loud! You have co-workers that could’ve helped you! Why the fuck didn’t you tell us you’re a cannibal!” Ronan shouted. 

Adam broke with relief and started laughing.

“What the hell is so funny?” Ronan  said with anger. Gansey looked horrified and Noah was starting to laugh too.

“Oh my god! Ronan you’re so wrong, you’re close, but wrong!” Adam said with laughter. Ronan’s eyes widened as if he’d never been wrong.

“Oh god, I’m sorry to break this to you but I think Noah has a different idea of what I am” Adam said smiling softly still wanting to laugh. 

“Noah? Care to enlighten us?” Ronan asked and Noah stopped laughing long enough to tell them.

“Guys, he’s a… he’s a vampire not a cannibal” Noah said and laughed some more.

“Y-you’re a… a vampire?” Gansey said with fear and worry. Suddenly Adam regretted ever living with humans. 

“I-I never wanted you to find out. I never wanted to live with humans but my mother said it would be good for me to live with them so I could learn to sustain the vampire part of me. The human side is a lot easier to control than the beast” Adam said looking down at his feet. He closed his eyes and focused on the darkness of the shadows underneath his bed. 

He felt the coolness of them surround him until he was completely darkness. 

“Adam!” Noah called out and pulled him into a hug. 

That surprised Adam, he felt his eyes widen with fear and shock as he tensed up waiting for a wooden tip to go through him but nothing came all that was there was Noah’s warm embrace and tears on his shoulder. Adam could see a thick pulsing vein in Noah’s neck, he wanted to drink from it. Adam knew better but he was hungry again and he didn’t want to hurt his friends. 

“Please don’t go, without you here this place would be boring but with you here we could have so much fun! Besides I have like, a million questions!” Noah said and with drawled from the hug, his eyes were filled with excitement and joy, his mouth was curved up into a smile while showing teeth. 

Adam looked to Gansey and Ronan, Gansey was giving him a kind and understanding smile while Ronan was smirking with his arms crossed. 

“Yeah, come on Parrish, stay, we need a little excitement in a while” Ronan said, the wild look in his eyes told Adam that he wanted Adam to stay. Adam knew that Ronan didn’t just want him to stay because he’d have someone to spar with for fighting, Ronan wanted him to stay because he’d have another friend. Gansey’s kind and understanding smile told him that he didn’t want Adam to stay just because he’d have someone study, Gansey wanted him to stay because he’d have another friend to help him along his quest to find Glendower. Noah’s excitement told him that he’d have a friend who would be fun to hangout with, not just because he wanted someone who seemed cool but someone who could help him and hangout with him for fun. 

“Please Adam, stay, we don’t mind your ah… special requirements” Gansey said and handed him a blood bag. Adam smiled softly and took the bag from him gratefully. “Thank you I-I don’t really know what to say”  Adam said softly with a smile as he looked at the bag.

“You don’t have to say anything, just stay.” Gansey offered. Adam nodded and bit into the bag. 

“So do you have any super powers? Like can you turn into a bat? Can you control people’s minds? Can you fly!?” Noah asked eagerly trying to contain his excitement but failing miserably. 

Adam gave a muffled laugh and as soon as the bag was empty he spoke. “You could say I have a few  _ abilities  _ but no super powers. I can turn into animals but the only one I can’t manage for more than a few minutes is the bat and no I can’t fly... but I can float.” Adam informed them with a smile. Noah could barely contain his excitement any longer because he basically burst with joy.

“Can you show us!” he nearly shouted. Adam laughed at that. 

“Sure, what kind of animal do you want me to change into?” he asked and Noah’s expression was of pure joy and happiness as he thought about it for a second. 

“I know, maybe you could change into a kitten” Ronan piped in, clearly ignoring Gansey’s glare. “Can you?” Noah asked with wonder. 

“Yeah, I can, give me a second” Adam said and focused on the shape and size of a kitten. He could feel himself shrink down into a kitten’s form. 

“Woah, cool! He’s so adorable and soft!” Noah said petting Adam’s fur. 

“For your information I am not soft, I’m fluffy!” kitten Adam said with pride, “There’s a difference” 

“Aww, c’mon hand him over Noah stop hogging the  _ adorable and fluffy _ kitten” Ronan laughed.

“Wait no! I am not going to be picked up, I refuse to this torture you brutes!” kitten adam shrieked whenever Noah started to pick him up. Once he was in Ronan’s grasp he tried wiggling out of it but failed. Then they started to pet him, it was so humiliating! Was he… was he purring? Oh god no, please anything but that. Adam was already embarrassed enough as it is, he didn’t need this to make him feel even more humiliated than he already was.

“Aww, he’s purring! Ain’t he adorable!” Ronan said mocking him. 

“This is so humiliating! Put me down right this instant! I will not be subjected to this torture!” Adam screeched in his cat form.

“Hey look what I found!” Noah said and held up Adam’s phone. “Let’s take a picture!” he giggled. 

“I don’t know Noah, maybe he doesn’t have a reflection, do you Adam?” Ronan asked.

“Of course I have a reflection, but come on guys put me down!” Adam pleaded. 

“How long are you stuck as a cat, Adam?” Gansey asked with curiosity filling the expression on his face and his voice.

“Only two days, sometimes three” he answered, then he realised his mistake. 

“Damn you Lynch!” he shrieked in Ronan’s arms. Ronan started to pet him again, damn it, damn him for being tricked into changing into a kitten, damn him for knowing all the good spots a cat like to be petted. 

“Maybe we should get him some cat toys, Gansey what do you think?” Ronan asked him. Gansey glared at Ronan in a scolding way.

“Lynch! Put. Me. Down!” Adam shrieked as he was starting to form claws. 

“Ow! Fucking shit! Fine you little asshole” Ronan said and put Adam down on the bed. 

Noah was giggling like a maniac. 

Suddenly there was a knock at the front door and Adam scampered down to see who it was but once he got to the door he remembered that, firstly he didn’t have opposable thumbs and secondly he couldn’t reach the damn door knob. He cursed under his breath. 

“Aw what’s wrong Adam? Can’t reach the door knob?” Ronan mocked and Noah came down the stairs just in time to scoop Adam up before he got trapped between the door and the wall. 

“Okay where the hell is this adorable cat you guys have, I demand to know and if I don’t get to hold it I’m going to fucking murder you all” Blue said from the door and Adam tried to bury himself into Noah’s shirt while he was still being held. Adam knew that Blue had a thing for dressing up cats in recycled American doll clothes and he didn’t want to end up in a fairy princess outfit complete with a tiara and wings. 

“Noah, get me out of here please! I do not want to end up being trapped in a princess outfit!” Adam whispered to him. 

“alright but don’t put him in a dress okay?” Noah informed her and handed Adam over. 

“AWWW! He’s so adorable!” Blue nearly screeched as she hugged Adam close to her chest. Adam was sure he was suffocating.

Adam glared at Ronan who started to smirk at him, Noah was still giggling as Blue kept petting Adam behind his cat ears and Gansey was smiling and shaking his head. 

“Aww, I think he likes being pet, don’t you agree Sargent?” Ronan asked and came over to pet Adam. Adam was shooting daggers at him and spoke in Ronan’s mind using his vampiric telepathy, ‘I will end you Lynch’. Ronan laughed a kind of laugh that startled everyone except Adam. “you can try to end me but how can you when you’re in a cat form? Hmm? Answer me that” Ronan retorted. 

Adam was definitely shooting daggers at him now. He focused on the nearest object (which happened to be a pillow from the couch) and lifted it using telekinesis hurled it at Ronan’s head.  It hit Ronan square in the back of the head. 

“Shit! Who threw that?” Ronan demanded, Gansey and Noah pointed to Adam.

“why are you guys pointing to this adorably innocent cat? he couldn’t have thrown it he’s just a cat and besides he’s been in my arms the whole time” Blue stated. Adam smirked at Ronan best he could while Ronan was glaring at him. “Innocent? He’s not innocent! He fucking threw that pillow at me using telekinesis!” he practically shouted pointing at Adam. Adam had to suppress a giggle and it turned into a purr. Noah was laughing hysterically on the floor while Gansey tried to suppress his own giggles. ”Ronan you’re starting to sound crazy, I think it’s because you’re sleep deprived” Blue suggested trying to hide a smirk but failing. 

“I am not fucking sleep deprived! That cat is guilty and I will find a way to prove it to you!” he shouted sounding determined. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> the second chapter is on its way, don't worry. I'll have the second chapter done by friday, February 9th!


End file.
